


Gatsby

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Cara is a mysterious new resident of the exclusive island of Valeria looking to win the heart of one Kahlan Amnell. Denna, wingwoman extraordinaire, provides moral support, and more than a little snark. Oh, and there is a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatsby

It’s been six months, and still the rumors run rampant. Some say she was the child-bride of a crime boss who left her a huge inheritance –– D’Harans, they do those types of things. Others claim she was the mastermind behind a high-price call-girl ring. The more benevolent residents of the exclusive island of Valeria maintain she hit pay dirt during the dot com craze while still in high school. No one knows anything about her –– only that she’s as beautiful as she is wealthy.

 

Valeria is old money. The nouveau riche –– in particular D’Harans –– make the locals uncomfortable. Upstanding families like the Amnells and the Cyphers, some feel, should not be forced to mix with those of lesser pedigree. There’s also those parties she throws, guests arriving via helicopters, and yachts –– most of them seen regularly on the cover of European tabloids. It isn’t the type of crowd the fine citizens of Valeria welcome with open arms. Especially if one considers that the mansion she purchased and renovated, previously belonged to an exiled prince.

On this morning, she’s lying on her stomach by the enormous swimming pool she recently had installed, taking in the morning sun. “Ms. Mason,” says her maid, “Kahlan Amnell is here to see you.”

“Kahlan Amnell,” she echoes, without a trace of emotion, “show her in.” The woman hesitates for a moment –– Cara Mason is completely naked. The Amnell Estate is on the other side of the bay, a sprawling place rivaled only by Cara’s own. She doesn’t leave her home very often, and when she does, it’s usually by helicopter –– the drive to the city is time-consuming and parking is a hassle –– thus she and Ms. Amnell have never crossed paths around town.

Greeted by the sight of Cara’s perfectly round, golden derrière, Kahlan blushes furiously before saying hello. Cara sits up, now exposing her equally perfect breasts. “Hello,” Cara says, studying Kahlan’s face, before dropping her gaze to Kahlan’s cleavage. “Sit, please,” she says, pointing to a teak chaise lounge next to hers. Kahlan is doing her best to keep her gaze above Cara’s neck, but it isn’t easy: the woman is gorgeous –– and naked –– and gorgeous.

“It’s about my cat,” Kahlan says. “Forgive my manners, I should properly introduce myself.” Unaccustomed to having conversations with naked women, this lapse in proper etiquette is one she’ll allow herself.

Cara tips her head and purses her lips as if weighing an important decision. “No need, we’ve already met.”

“Have we?” Having no recollection of such a meeting, she searches Cara’s face, hoping to spark a memory but none comes.

“Yes, at a tennis tournament in Galea. We were in different age groups. You were twelve, I was nine.”

“Spirits, that was thirteen years ago. You have an excellent memory.” Kahlan tries her best to picture the woman as a nine-year-old, but with those breasts looking up at her, it’s impossible.

“You made an impression,” Cara says. “So tell me about this cat of yours.”

The feline in question has been wondering off at night and Kahlan recently discovered her destination is Cara’s estate. On more than one occasion various items had magically appeared on Kahlan’s bed with the fuzzy little kitten rolling around in them. When she followed the kitten, it led her directly to the Mason property.

“She’s a thief,” Kahlan says, waving her hands apologetically. “But I think I’ve recovered all of your belongings.”

Kahlan hands Cara a bag, the content of which consists primarily of intimate apparel. “Your kitten shares my taste in lingerie,” Cara says, in as grave a tone as she can manage, before curling up one corner of her mouth.

“Please allow me to reimburse you. Apparently I haven’t been able to instill proper morals in her.” Kahlan flashes her a smile that coincides with a clap of thunder, followed by lightning.

“Let’s go inside,” Cara says, looking up at the dark clouds moving in. “Summer storms aren’t something we experience in D’Hara. We can discuss how to deal with your kitten’s crime spree over lunch.”

Cara heads up the stairs, calling out to someone on her staff that Ms. Amnell will be staying for lunch. She’s surprisingly charming, this beautiful D’Haran woman whose undergarments Kahlan’s kitten confiscated. The one question on Kahlan’s mind is whether or not the sexy blonde will still be naked when she comes back downstairs. While it had been jarring at first, the sight of Cara’s hips swaying up the stairs gave her a whole new appreciation for the fairer sex. That such a thought crosses her mind makes her blush a second time.

“You’ve done a wonderful job redecorating this place,” Kahlan says when Cara returns –– wearing jeans and a loose fitting red blouse. “The previous owner got a bit…carried away.”

“I’m a minimalist,” Cara says, with a shrug. “Our lunch will be served upstairs, if you don’t mind. We can watch the rain while we eat.” Kahlan tips her head in agreement. With a hand on the dip of Kahlan’s spine, Cara guides her up the stairs. For as much as she tries, she can’t help but shiver. If Cara noticed, she was gracious enough not to mention it.

Lunch is brought up complete with champagne and flowers. If Kahlan didn’t know better she’d swear she’s on a date –– there’s even the faint sound of a ballad playing in the background. If it is a date, it’s the best one she’s had in months.

“So tell me, why haven’t I been invited to one of these famous parties of yours?” Kahlan asks, sipping on her champagne.

Cara turns to look at her with so much intensity in her eyes that Kahlan is certain, if she were standing, her knees would buckle. “Would you have come?” she asks.

“Of course I would have. We’re neighbors. Why would you think otherwise?”

Cara shrugs but doesn’t say anything. She’s keenly aware of the rumors that have been circulating about her since she arrived at Valeria. There are some locals who have attended her parties but only because they’d been told there was plenty of topnotch liquor and beautiful women –– and possibly drugs. “So come tonight, I’d love to have you.”

“I will,” Kahlan says, biting her lower lip while looking at Cara through her lashes. “I should probably get going before it starts raining again.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Her hand goes to Kahlan’s lower back as they go down the stairs, but this time her thumb is doing something that feels suspiciously like a caress.

“Thank you so much for lunch, and for the invitation.” Cara opens the door for her, and watches her walk away.

“Kahlan,” Cara calls out, just as she’s about to turn the corner. “What’s her name?” she asks, when Kahlan turns to look at her. “The cat, what’s her name?”

“Kay Gatsby,” Kahlan replies, with a smile on her face.

***

“Denna,” Cara says into the speaker, “I need you to organize a party for tonight.”

“Tonight? You could give a girl a bit more notice than that. How am I supposed to wrangle the cool kids in less than twenty-four hours?” says the voice on the other side.

“Bribe people, kill people, do whatever it takes. This has to be the best party Valeria has ever seen. I want the A-list crowd, champagne, caviar, the best of everything. Oh and call the landscaping people. My lawn looks terrible.”

“Who are you trying to impress?” Denna asks, fascinated by her usually smooth boss rambling like a school girl planning for prom night.

“My future wife,” Cara says. “I want everything to be perfect.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Seconds later, Denna’s phone rings again. “Get me a red cat collar,” Cara says. “It has to have the initials “KG” and a bell, all three in gold. Don’t forget the bell. Oh and gift wrap it. And put some catnip in the box, but only a little.”

“Catnip,” Denna echoes. Cara can clearly picture the expression on her face. This particular request is certainly outside the scope of Denna’s job description. “You expect me to sprinkle catnip into a box?”

“Yes, and get over here as soon as possible.” Cara says, hanging up the phone.

***

“Dennee!” Kahlan calls out, bursting into her sister’s room. “You’ll never believe who I had lunch with!”

“Try me,” Dennee says, without looking up from the book she’s reading.

“Cara Mason.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.” That reply earns her an unexpected encounter with a flying pillow.

Kahlan goes on to recount the entire events of the day –– detailed description of Cara’s perfect ass included.

“Come on,” she says, dragging her sister off the bed, “you have to help me decide what to wear.” When it’s just the two of them, the Amnell girls always revert to the teenage versions of themselves.

Kahlan spends the rest of the afternoon trying on every dress in her sizable wardrobe before finally settling on a red backless gown she’d been saving for a special occasion.

“Is Richard going with you?” That Kahlan ignores the question suffices as an answer. “And all these years everyone thought I’d turn out to be the lesbian sister,” Dennee says, ducking in time to avoid a second pillow assault.

“It’s not like I haven’t had a Sapphic experience before,” Kahlan replies, crossing her arms in front of her with a smug look on her face.

“Oh please, that thing when you were in kindergarten so doesn’t count.” Dennee mirrors back Kahlan’s stance and facial expression, awaiting a rebuttal but it doesn’t come. “I will say, you asking that little girl to marry you was pretty gay, but it definitely doesn’t count.”

“Fine, I’m a late bloomer. Besides, it’s not a date. It’s an invitation to a party, that’s all. Should I wear my hair up or down?” she asks, abruptly changing the subject.

***

“How do I look?” Cara asks, standing in front of a mirror tugging at the low cut white tuxedo jacket she’s wearing.

Denna shrugs. “I’d fuck you.”

Cara rolls her eyes, wondering why, exactly, she keeps her childhood friend on the payroll. “I’m serious, Denna.”

“So am I. You look hot. I’d totally go down on you,” she says. “Just say the word.”

***  
“Are you sure this dress doesn’t make my ass look big?”

“For the tenth time, your ass looks fine. Now sit down so I can finish your hair.” Dennee doesn’t mention it but she hasn’t seen her sister this excited in months. Her relationship with Richard Cypher had run its course ages ago but everyone still expects her to marry him. There’s scarcely a day in which the society pages don’t include a random blurb about the inevitability of an Amnell-Cypher wedding, ignoring his current entanglement with a rather unstable blonde Wiccan who is said to perform odd rituals in the woods. 

“Do you think I should head over there? I don’t want her to think I’m not punctual.”

Dennee rolls her eyes, amazed that her sister, the high-powered attorney, known for her poker face, is so nervous. “Kahlan, you said the party starts at ten. It’s six in the afternoon.” Kahlan sighs and sits on the bed, trying to get hold of herself.

***

“She’s not coming,” Cara says, plummeting onto the sofa. “She’s clearly not coming.”

“Will you stop it already. The party starts at ten. Why would she show up four hours early?” Denna’s tempted to smack her over the head for acting so un-Cara like.

Cara is suddenly on her feet, frowning as she walks across the room. “That wall,” Cara says, pointing at the offender, “the color, it’s all wrong. It needs to be at least two shades darker. I can’t believe I never noticed before. Get someone in here to fix it, now.”

“Cara,” Denna says as calmly as she can manage while wanting nothing more than to throttle her, “I realize you’re having some sort of nervous breakdown, but I want you to take a deep breath and consider that a “wet paint” sign isn’t going to make for a very good impression.” Cara is still staring at the wall, unconvinced by Denna’s argument. “And what if your future wife is allergic to paint fumes?”

Cara purses her lips, nodding her head repeatedly. “Good point,” she says, “I can’t risk her getting sick. Let’s do another walkthrough.” Denna glares at her but inspects the house for what seems like the thousandth time.

***

“Check me for lint,” Kahlan says.”

Dennee releases a long-suffering sigh and sits next to her sister. “I checked you for lint five minutes ago, I checked your shoes for scuffs, I checked your teeth, and I checked your hair. Short of a vaginal exam –– which is where I draw the line –– there’s nothing left to check, Kahlan.”

***

“Question,” Denna says, “how the hell are you so over the top crazy about some society chick you met this morning?”

“I didn’t meet her this morning. I’ve known her for years. Why do you think I bought a house in Valeria?” Cara asks, as if it were as obvious as anything.

“Back up for a second. You’ve been seeing her for years and I never knew about it?” Given that Denna is Cara’s right hand, and oldest friend, that she’s kept this a secret is shocking.

Cara hesitates for a moment, trying to find a way to explain that doesn’t make her sound like an idiot. “Do you remember that tennis tournament in Galea when we were nine?”

“Not really, but okay…” Denna says at length, already skeptical about what comes next.

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Cara says, “Why the fuck doesn’t anyone remember that tournament? Anyway,” she says after a brief pause, “that’s where we met. She was the prettiest girl I’d ever seen, and she did something really nice for me.”

“You were only nine, so I’m guessing it was nothing sexual.” Denna waits –– not so patiently –– for the rest of the story.

“No, of course not,” Cara says. “Do you remember that snotty little private school bitch, Dahlia?” Bored out of her mind, Denna nods in response. “After our match, which I won, she walked passed me and called me a white-trash foster kid.”

Noticing that Cara still felt the sting of the remark, Denna’s eyes softened. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have kicked her ass for you.”

Cara shrugs, still remembering how bad it made her feel. “Anyway, Kahlan heard what she said and when she walked passed her, she shoulder-checked Dahlia so hard she fell on her ass. She didn’t even know me but she stuck up for me.”

“That’s it?” Denna asks, finding the story completely anti-climatic. “You’ve built your entire life around a shoulder-check?”

Cara scowls, deciding Denna is the most insensitive person on Earth. “Well, if you put it like that… Besides, it wasn’t just that. After her match, she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. She said some really nice things to me, and before she left she gave me a kiss on the cheek.”

Looking as if she’d just sat through back to back readings of both War and Peace and Doctor Zhivago –– in their native Russian –– Denna stares at her and says, “Oh well, if she did all that.”

***

“Ms. Amnell,” the maid says, “there’s a driver from the Mason Estate, waiting for you.”

“Well, at least your new girlfriend is a gentleman.” This time the flying pillow hits its mark.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kahlan protests as she walks out the door. “Not yet, anyway,” she adds, looking back at her sister with a mischievous smile.

As she’s about to walk out, she looks back at her sister over her shoulder. “It’s your shoes. That’s why everyone thinks you’re the lesbian sister: sensible shoes.”

Dennee looks back at her in shock. “I have flat feet, of course I wear sensible shoes.” Kahlan, however, has already shut the door.

***

“Your future wife is getting out of the car,” Denna says, in a complete monotone. “Damn, she has great tits.”

“Fuck, I don’t want her to think I’ve been waiting for her all day. She’ll think I’m pathetic.” Denna has a well-formulated response at the ready, but Cara is gone before she can say it.

Cara cuts through the kitchen, rushes out across the garden, takes the stairs that lead to the servants’ entrance, checks herself in a mirror, and leans on the banister as nonchalantly as she can manage, looking down on her guests –– all in under thirty seconds, and without breaking a sweat. Denna is sure Cara has developed the superpower of teleportation: no mere mortal can move that quickly.

Looking absolutely stunning, Kahlan makes her entrance –– all eyes instantly on her. She is, after all, Midlands’ royalty. That she’s at this party sets the room abuzz. Carrying herself like a queen, she nods and smiles at several familiar faces, all the while scanning the room for her hostess. Denna plays fly-on-the-wall, watching Kahlan’s face light up when she spots Cara sauntering down the stairs. 

Exchanging platitudes with various guests along the way, Cara makes her way to the person for whose benefit this entire party was orchestrated. “Hi,” Kahlan says, leaning in to kiss Cara’s cheek, “thank you for having me.”

“She hasn’t had you yet, Princess, but I’m pretty sure she will,” Denna mumbles to herself. This little mating dance isn’t one she’s ever seen Cara engage in. Women and men usually throw themselves at her feet but his scenario is much more entertaining.

“The pleasure is all mine, really.” Cara picks up a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray and hands it to her.

“That’s right, babe, turn on that D’Haran charm.” Denna is having entirely too much fun. The prospect of Cara getting the girl really does make her happy.

“Dance with me,” Kahlan says, and it’s all Denna can do to hold back a squeal. Cara’s moves on the dance floor are as legendary as her moves in the bedroom –– Denna is quite familiar with both. The thought sparks up a twinge of jealousy but only for a second: those days are long gone.

Various partygoers approach them to cut in, but one look from Cara is enough to send them on their way. Kahlan chuckles into Cara’s neck every time it happens. After over an hour of twirling her beautiful guest around the dance floor, Cara suggests they take a break. Kahlan takes a seat while Cara walks over to get them fresh drinks. That’s when Kahlan spots her, a party crasher with whom she happens to share DNA.

Stalking over to her, Kahlan yanks her out from behind her hiding place. “Dennee, what are you doing here?” Kahlan asks, still holding on to her arm.

“Your girlfriend is hot,” Dennee says, “maybe I’m the other lesbian sister.”

“With those shoes, I can practically guarantee it,” Denna says under her breath.

“Does she have an equally hot friend?” Dennee asks.

“What are you, a thirteen-year-old boy?” Kahlan asks, wishing she had a pillow to toss at her. “Go home!”

“This is epic,” Denna mumbles to herself, enjoying the sibling drama. But then it occurs to her, she’s Cara’s hot friend.

“Kahlan, is everything alright?” Cara asks, looking between them.

“Hi, I’m Kahlan’s sister,” Dennee blurts out, shoving Kahlan aside and sticking out her hand to shake Cara’s –– which hadn’t been offered. Cara looks over at Kahlan who smiles politely, before finally shaking Dennee’s hand. “Kahlan forgot her keys so I brought them for her.” Dennee’s reputation for being the family con-artist is, once again, validated. That Dennee is actually dressed for a party doesn’t lend much credibility to her story, but Cara is too polite to question her.

“Why don’t you stay?” Denna chimes in out of nowhere.

Dennee’s gaze travels from Denna’s face down to her toes, and back again. “I’d love to.”

Kahlan glares at Dennee, and Cara glares at Denna. “Let’s dance,” Denna says, getting them both as far away from the other two women as possible.

“I’m so sorry,” Kahlan says, mortified by her sister’s juvenile stunt.

Cara tucks a stray lock of hair behind Kahlan’s ear, allowing her hand to linger a little longer than necessary. “Denna is an old friend; your sister is in good hands. Why don’t we go for a ride?”

“I’d love to,” Kahlan says, caught off guard when Cara walks her over to a helicopter, not a car.

“You’re not afraid to fly, are you?” Cara asks, noticing the expression on Kahlan’s face.

“No, not at all,” she replies. At this moment she can’t think of anything sexier than being whisked away by this beautiful woman.

The view from the chopper is breathtaking. Cara looks over at Kahlan every few minutes, making sure she’s enjoying herself. That Kahlan is leaning over, rubbing her hand on Cara’s thigh, is definitely an encouraging sign.

***

“How long have you known Cara?” Dennee asks, when she and Denna step out for fresh air –– with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in her hand.

“For most of my life. We grew up together,” Denna says, pausing for a moment before adding, “If you’re worried about your sister, don’t be. None of those crazy rumors about Cara are true. She’s worked for everything she has, and she’s the most honorable person I know.”

“I’m not worried, my sister has great instincts.” Dennee expects Kahlan will give her hell when she gets home, but with the way Denna’s looking at her, she decides crashing Cara’s party was the best idea she’s ever had.

***

“Did you hear that?” Cara asks, furrowing her brow.

“I did,” Kahlan says, turning her head to look behind her. “I live in a house full of scoundrels.” Her mischievous kitten is now curled up on her lap. “I’m so sorry,” she says, frowning down at the stowaway.

Cara laughs, scratching the cat’s head. It was Kay Gatsby’s thieving ways that broke the ice between them. In the six months she’d been living in Valeria she hadn’t been able to work up the nerve to talk to Kahlan. “We’re here,” Cara says, as she lowers the chopper onto the helipad on the roof of the building.

Cara walks around to Kahlan’s side, opening the door and extending her hand to help her down. “Thank you,” Kahlan says, still holding the unruly kitten in her arms.

“Come in,” Cara says, opening the door for her, and turning on the lights.

“What is this place?” Kahlan asks, looking around at various blueprints and computers, as she puts down the kitten.

“My office, and sometimes home. I’m an architect,” she says, finally solving the mystery of the source of her income. “A successful one, and some say, a very good one.” That she’d done things she isn’t proud of along the way isn’t something she feels the need to share with Kahlan, not yet anyway. She and Denna grew up in the slums of D’Hara, scrambling for food and going from one foster home to the next. They’d only played at that tennis tournament because a local charity sponsored them.

“Hence, the gorgeous renovation of the house in Valeria,” Kahlan comments. “This view is incredible. I can see all of Aydindril from here.”

Cara steps behind her, the front of her body lightly brushing Kahlan’s back. When she feels Kahlan lean back, resting her weight on her, Cara takes the hint, and encircles her waist with both her arms, leaning in to take in the scent of her hair. Cara points out various buildings she designed, as well as some she wishes she’d designed.

While she tries to pay attention to what Cara is saying, the pounding in Kahlan’s heart, echoing all the way up to her ears, makes it impossible. With Cara holding her like that, the furthest thing from her mind is the architectural evolution of Aydindril.

“Cara,” she says, turning around in her arms, “all of this is very interesting, but if you don’t kiss me right now I may faint.”

“We can’t have that.” Cara presses their lips together, tentatively at first, but when Kahlan’s tongue darts out ever so slightly, Cara takes it as an invitation. It isn’t long before the kiss turns passionate, leaving them both breathless and hungry for more. “Kahlan,” Cara says, kissing her again, this time allowing her hands to roam.

“Does this apartment have a bed?” Kahlan pants, one of her hands is already working on the buttons of Cara’s jacket.

“It does,” she says, nipping at Kahlan’s pulse point.

“Can I see it please?” Her hands are on Cara’s ass.

“You can,” Cara replies, pushing one of her legs between Kahlan’s and kissing her some more. Kahlan grinds and whimpers, undulating against Cara’s rock-hard thigh.

“Bed,” Kahlan says. “Wait, we can’t.”

“We can’t?” Cara asks.

“It’s our first date. I don’t want you to think poorly of me,” she says, removing her hands from Cara’s ass. “I’m really not that type of a person.” Cara is about to say something but with Kahlan looking at her with those sad eyes, all she can do is wrap her arms around her.

“Technically, it’s our second date but since you don’t remember the first one, it doesn’t count. I’ll tell you all it about sometime.” She kisses Kahlan’s cheek and then her lips. “I didn’t bring you here for a random hook up,” she says, her eyes filled with emotion. “People in Valeria say a lot of things about me. I just want us to get to know each other.”

Given her gift for reading people, Kahlan is touched by the sincerity in Cara’s eyes. “Even if I don’t remember it, it should still count. Since it’s our second date, I plan on getting to second base,” Kahlan says, “at least.” 

While their intentions were good, it isn’t long before they are both well past the point of counting bases. Cara leads her into the bedroom by the hand, and standing at the foot of the bed, helps Kahlan out of her dress. “You’re so beautiful,” she says.

In less than a breath they are both on the bed with Cara lying between Kahlan’s legs feasting on her breasts. Cara stops abruptly, looking up at Kahlan. “What’s wrong?” Kahlan asks, her hands sliding down to Cara’s cheeks.

“I…” Cara says, trailing off for a moment, “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Kahlan smiles, pulling her into a deep kiss that doesn’t end until she’s explored every bit of Cara’s mouth.

Laboring to breathe, Cara steels herself and kisses her way down to Kahlan’s thighs which instantly part to welcome her. Cara dips her head for a taste and is met with two strong hands urging her to stay there. “Fuck,” Kahlan says, “you’re amazing.” Her hips are already arching off the bed –– and Cara is just warming up.

She takes Kahlan to the edge, but then pulls her back, “Good girl,” she says, “now turn around for me. I want your beautiful ass in the air.” Kahlan practically comes from the sultry tone in her voice alone. With Kahlan on all fours, leaning on her elbows, Cara licks the length of her sex drinking up every bit of her, before plunging her tongue inside her. She can feel how close Kahlan is, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Cara’s tongue.

“More, please,” Kahlan says, whimpering and panting. Cara flips her over, taking her clit in her mouth and sliding three fingers knuckle deep inside her. “Oh yes,” she cries out, waves of intense pleasure practically lifting her off the bed. Cara fucks her into a second orgasm, then holds her in her arms until her breathing evens out.

“Hi,” Kahlan says, when she regains the ability to speak coherently.

“Hi,” Cara says, kissing her on the lips.

Kahlan props herself up on one of her elbows, running her other hand through Cara’s hair, and tracing her jawline with her fingertips. “You have me at a disadvantage,” she says, with a hint of coyness, “ with women, I mean.”

“Good,” Cara says, “that means you’re all mine.” Cara guides Kahlan’s hand between her legs, moving it with her own.

“Is that all for me?” Kahlan asks, finding her dripping wet.

“Just do to me what feels good to you,” Cara says, enjoying the friction of Kahlan’s hand pressed to her clit.

Apparently, Cara and Kahlan like the same things because, in no time at all, Cara is writhing beneath her, releasing delicious sounds of pleasure. Certain that she’s got this, Kahlan slides down, taking Cara’s clit in her mouth. Feeling Kahlan’s tongue expertly swirling where she needs it most, Cara decides Kahlan is supremely gifted: nothing has ever felt this good. Cara comes grinding herself into Kahlan’s mouth and crying out her name. Kahlan curls up next to Cara, watching the results of her handiwork in awe –– more than a little impressed with this talent she never knew she had.

Cara, not quite awake, nuzzles into the crook of Kahlan’s neck, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, then leans in to kiss her. “Kahlan,” she mumbles, “why is your nose wet?” She soon realizes it isn’t Kahlan’s nose at all. It’s her pervy, underwear-thieving kitten’s nose.

“You’re dreaming, love. Go back to sleep.” Kahlan says. When she lifts her head to kiss Cara, she’s greeted by a black ball of fur, rolling around in Cara’s panties. “You’re incorrigible,” Kahlan admonishes.

“What did I do?” Cara asks.

“Not you, Kay Gatsby. She’s some sort of sexual deviant,” Kahlan says, frowning at her.

“Maybe this will help,” Cara says, reaching into her bag and pulling out an impeccably wrapped little box.

Kahlan rubs the sleep out of her eyes and opens it. “Cara, it’s adorable. Look, Kay Gatsby,” she says to the cat.

“It has a bell. That way we can catch her in the act.” Kahlan plants several dozen kisses all over Cara’s face, deciding she’s not letting this one get away.

***

“Dennee!” Kahlan calls out, running up the stairs still wearing last night’s dress. “Wake up,” she says pulling off her covers.

“Do you mind?” says the vaguely familiar face that pops up from between Dennee’s legs. “I’m working here.”

“You really should knock,” Dennee says, urging Denna back down with her hands.

It takes Kahlan a moment to work out exactly what’s going on, and when she does, she heads straight for the door. “Yep, she’s definitely the other lesbian sister.”


End file.
